


my siren, my guardian

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, mermaid hunters, merman merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature’s eyes caught Arthur’s, golden pupil circled by blue irises. It stopped struggling for a moment, pale fingers resting against the glass, he kept Arthur’s gaze until the dark of the ship's cabin enfolded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my siren, my guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So the characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> Warning... My knowledge about ships and the terms concerning them is really limited so if something is wrong I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

“Captain” one of the men shouted, his body is bended over the side of the boat, muscles in his arms straining, “I got one! Captain, I got one!” another strong pull and he’s almost thrown over the side.

Some of the crew rush to his side, getting hold of the net and pulling, the splashing in the water is loud, frenzied. Arthur watches as Captain Pendragon exits from the cabin, boots clunking on the deck as he nears the scene. Uther stop at a reasonable distance and watches with his arms crossed over his chest. Another loud splash and the ship seemed to groan under the struggle. A smirk forms on Uther’s face as he watches. He doesn’t seem worried. No creature had ever escaped before.

With a last final push the net is heaved over the side of the ship landing on the deck with a loud thump. The creature is scrambling around trying to find purchase – sunlight reflecting of the bright silvery scales covering his tail - trying to find escape, but the men are quicker, one would expect no less after years of practice. They flatten the net as much as possible, pushing the creature flat against the deck – but it doesn’t stop fighting.

“Well boys we’ve got ourselves a lively one!” Uther said as he moved closer, the crew’s laughter echoing his steps. The creature’s eyes shone with the same hate thousands of other’s had carried. The coldness of it never failed to send shivers running down Arthur’s spine.

“He’s a beauty too. He’s sure to fetch a nice price.” Uther said as he leaned closer, the lewd calls of the crew a chorus to Uther’s observation. The creature threw his body forward, lips curling back exposing his teeth as a deadly hiss escaped between them. Uther stumbled back, his ears burning with embarrassment and anger.

  
“Devilish creature,” Uther shouted as he kicked, his boot hitting the side of the creatures face. The force threw the creature on his side and a pained sound left his lips as the rope cut further into its already bloodied tail. The smile on Uther’s face was cruel as he watched the pale bundle curling in on himself.

“Restrain that demon and get back to work” Uther ordered already heading back to his cabin. Most of the ship’s crew slunk back to their posts, a few of them spitting on the pale fish creature before leaving. The creature hissed at them, tail feebly struggling, flapping under its confinement.

Arthur kept watching the creature until the familiar glass case was carried on deck and the water creature placed inside. He kept struggling, the water turning pinkish as his strong tail trashed against its glass walls.

The creature’s eyes caught Arthur’s, golden pupil circled by blue irises. It stopped struggling for a moment, pale fingers resting against the glass, he kept Arthur’s gaze until the dark of the ship cabin enfolded him. Goosebumps broke out flooding Arthur’s skin, he now understood why thousands of sailor have dived overboard at the sound of their call, or after a glimpse of their flesh.

***

Arthur rapped his knuckles against the heavy wooden door and waited patiently for an answer. A muffled ‘enter’ was called and Arthur pushed it open. Uther sat in front of his desk, head bent low as he studied a map.

“Arthur.” He greeted. “All is well? Has the crew caught another?”

“No sire, not yet.” Arthur answered arms folded behind his back, chin up.

“This place used to be crowded with creatures. Now look. It’s been over a month and we’ve caught but one.” Uther smiled slightly. “It’s a good sign. The less of them there are the better for the rest of us.” He stopped in front of Arthur and rested his hand on his shoulders. “We are doing the world a favor. They are devilish creatures who destroy and kill any and everything. Do you understand?” Arthur nodded stiffly. Uther smiled.

“So why have you come to see me?”

“The crew wants the creature to be thrown overboard.”

“What?” Uther thundered, “Absurd! What has caused this?”

“It’s a rumor running rampant among the crew. It’s because of his eyes. It’s the gold. They believe he has magic.”

Uther snorted. “I will hear no more of this. Put this believe to rest. I will not have half of my crew jump overboard because of some superstition.”

Arthur nodded before exiting. Walking back towards the deck Arthur passed the room in which the creature was held. The door stood open partly showing the room. Arthur could see the glass cadge clearly. Inside was the figure with pale skin that gave way to an almost translucent, silvery tail nearly twice the size of his upper body, thick and strong with scales covering its surface. Almost as if feeling Arthur’s presence the creature turned his eyes focusing on Arthur. Arthur shivered under the intensity. The sound of voices nearing had Arthur moving in no time. But he could almost feel those eyes following him.

***

It had come out of nowhere. The clear blue sky had shifted into a storm of grey. The small waves that had previously played against the ship had risen up crashing over the sides and leaking on to the deck. Men were running scrabbling for purchase as another wave flew over deck, scooping its victims and throwing it into its monstrous mouth. Arthur stumbled towards the cabins. His boots slipping on the wet wood he stumbled his way down till he finally reached the door. Arthur threw it open gaze immediately landing on the lone glass case.

The creature watched him carefully, mouth pressed against the small opening carved in the glass. It was close to nothing barely enough to breath, but Uther refused to take any chances. They weren’t human, and therefore Uther didn’t see sense in treating them with the least bit of humanity.

Arthur drew his sword, the steel felt heavy in his hands. The creature’s movements died down, he laid almost unmoving as he watched Arthur advance. Arthur gave one more look at the creature before forcing his sword under the lid. Realizing his intent the creature started squirming, water climbing against the glass sides. The lid was locked, the keys somewhere in the Captain’s flooded cabin. There was no time for searching. With a final crack the lid was flung open, crashing against the wooden floor and scattering into a thousand pieces. The creature didn’t even hesitate. With a single push the he was out struggling on the barely wet floor. He scrambled, claws digging into the wooden groves and some of the wounds on his tail reopened.

“Stop!” Arthur shouted, the desperation in his voice sounded strange and a part of Arthur hated that small admittance of weakness, of want. The creature stopped his golden-blue eyes zeroing in on him.

“You have to trust me.” Arthur said lowering the sword in his hand and placing it on the ground. He slowly started moving forward again, carefully moving around the creature until he crouched down close to it.

“You have to trust me.” He repeated softly. The creature didn’t respond as Arthur leaned in, curling his right arm around the creatures back. The skin was cold and soft. With a breath he lowered his other arm carefully under the tail. The scales was coarse and the surface slippery. Arthur slowly stood up out of his crouched position, merman in arms. The creature was heavy and his tail trailed on the floor but they would be able to move, that’s all that matters.

Slowly they started moving towards the door. The creature’s arms folded around his shoulders pushing more of his cold pale skin against Arthur. Together they stumbled toward the door. Another freak wave hit the ship and it swayed like a rocking chair. Arthur stumbled against the door frame and the creature hissed as his tail was caught in the process. Righting himself Arthur ascended the stairs. It was slow and tiring because of the weight in his arms and the rocking of the boat. As they neared the exit shouts and loud claps of thunder could be heard.

On the deck chaos reigned. It seems half of the ocean had already located itself on deck. Almost as if the ship was just another of its rocky shores. Waves danced over the side of the ship, playing catch with the crew members and then slinging them overboard. As another bout of thunder rumbled and the merman’s eyes seemed to glaze over, completely golden, but after a blink it was gone. Arthur’s eyes connected with the creatures again, its gaze once again settling his weary bones aflame. Arthur nodded at the creature before heading towards the side of the ship.

“Arthur!” his name was bellowed across the deck. Looking back Arthur saw the captain advancing down from the companionway. “What are you doing? Kill that beast. It’s that thing that has caused this. Kill it, Kill it now!”

“No, father. I will not.”

“You dare defy me? You are my son and you will obey me.”

“Not in this, not anymore.” Uther’s face flared, the vein in his neck popping blue-green under his sunburned skin.

“Then I will do so myself.” Uther shouted before charging sword drawn. Another wave hit the ship almost tumbling it sideways. In his pursuit Uther stumbled hitting the ground with a resonating thump. Arthur lost his footing tumbling to the ground. The merman slid over Arthur, his body connecting with the main mast. Arthur looked up and saw Uther stumbling to his feet sword in hand. Arthur followed his father’s example, grappling for his sword before rising to his feet. Uther was already advancing on the creature, mouth curled in a sneer as he watched it.

“I’ll rid the world of another of its evils.” Uther spat before swinging his sword down. Instead of connecting with the creature it clanged against Arthur’s own sword.

“You’ll challenge your own father over that demon creature?” Uther bellowed outraged.

“He’s not just a creature, Father. He can understand, he has feelings.”

“Just like you have for it.” Uther said, eyes narrowing. “I see it now, the look in your eyes. It has bewitched you. Like its species had done to millions before. It has to be killed. Only then will you escape its curse.”

“If you want to kill him, you’ll have to kill me first.”

Uther regarded him seriously, “So be it.” Before lifting his sword and striking again. Arthur swung back, the clash of steel challenging the thunderous claps still lighting the sky in various patterns. Uther’s eyes were dark as he faced his son, no sign of retreat nor mercy in them and Arthur fought the burning in the back of his throat. The deck was wet and hindered both of the men’s movements, the slightest slip could turn the tables.

The wind whipped through the sails past the merman before reaching Arthur. It seemed to carry with it a mixture of broken vowels and strange sounds. The wind seemed to hiss along with it and thunder zapped through the sky. It was only a few seconds later that it happened. The dark monster wave rushed forward undeterred and with a mighty push send the ship flinging on to its side. It was simply seconds that past before Arthur was dragged into the icy depths. Struggling to the surface he broke free air fulling his aching lungs.

He shouted his father’s name, but another wave washed over him and salt water wetted his voice. The Camelot was sinking. Her big body being pulled into the dark oblivion below. She reached for Arthur, her streams dragging him along. He was helpless against her strength, his lungs burned and his arms and legs seemed to be nothing more than weights attached to his body. It seemed so easy to give in and surrender to the cold waters staining him. His eyes felt heavy, Arthur fought to keep them open. A movement caught his eyes. A figure was moving towards him. Arthur recognized him, reaching out a heavy hand before darkness enclosed.  
***  
The sand underneath him was cold and wet. His arms and legs ached and his throat burned. A pained grunt escaped him before he rolled over to his side coughing up the gallons of see water he did not even remember swallowing. The waves softly rolled over his feet and legs till they reached his middle before retreating. Rolling back into his previous position Arthur opened his eyes and looked up into a cloudless night sky. It seemed undeterred by all that had happened, like it had had not borne witness to the death of a wooden mother and almost all the children she had carried. He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut till the burn had ceased and the moisture behind his eyelids had disappeared.

A small splash raised his attention and a shock traveled through Arthur’s body. Slowly sitting up Arthur saw him waiting patiently in the water. He seemed even more magical than usual, his pale skin almost glowed in the light of the moon and his hair shone blue under its rays. Arthur’s breath caught at the sight.

“You saved me.” The creature remained silent as he watched Arthur.

“You seem so familiar. “Arthur said getting up and slowly entering the water.

“I remember when I was little I used to play near the Camelot’s prow close to her figurehead. One time I lost my balance and I fell into the water but something saved me that day. It dragged me out of the water and held me above water till one of the crew members saw me and they pulled me back up.” The water had already reached Arthur’s waist. He was close enough to see the creature’s eyes. Golden pupils large under the weakly lit night sky.

“That creature saved my life that day. And its shadow has been following me since. Like a guardian angel.” he stopped when they were less than an arm’s length apart and whispered into the air separating them, “I would recognize it anywhere.”

He watched the creature, a combination of wonder and regret burning in his chest. “You’ve known me all my life, and I don’t even know your name.”

The creature moved forward small ripples forming. He moved till his breath caressed Arthur’s lips. Arthur could see the droplets of water on his eyelashes, he could even count them. When he spoke it was a soft and rich sound, a low rumbling that resonated in his chest.

“Merlin. My name is Merlin.” before leaning forward his lips almost touching Arthur’s. His gold-blue eyes stayed fixed on Arthur’s own. A shaky breath left Arthur’s lips before he touched them to Merlin’s. A small sound escaped Arthur at the touch of those soft, cold lips. Merlin’s arms curled around Arthur, one around his waist the other around his neck, gripping the short, blond strands at the base between his fingers, pulling him closer. A moan escaped his throat as a warm tong appeared from between those cold lips and invaded Arthur’s mouth, like a wave in the ocean, unstoppable and uncontrollable. Before closing his eyes, Arthur saw the blue irises of Merlin’s eyes conform to liquid, hot gold.

***

**Author's Note:**

> The class coffin thing I stole from Pirates...  
> And the terms I did use I found here:  
> http://phrontistery.info/nautical.html  
> http://www.macmillandictionary.com/thesaurus-category/british/parts-of-boats-and-ships  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
